The Unknown
by Charlseysproudation
Summary: "Well, I'm Sansa Stark, I can help you with the history of Winterfell." She said raising her hand. Taking it with a small smile, she spoke in her soft but clear voice. "Lyanna Targaryen or Lyanna Rivers. It depends on who you ask in my family." (JON X SANSA) (ROBB X OC)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sansas fingers ran across the bindings of the books. The history project for her ancient rulers of Westeros, was due in three weeks, and she has no idea on who to write the report about. Her eyes skimmed titles, but didn't really register what they were about. Not even paying attention to where she was going she didn't even see the shorter girl who was bent over on one of the lower selves. Sansa didn't stop in time as she tripped over the girls body and her knees slammed into her shoulders and both stumbled the rest of the way towards the floor.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She stuttered out, getting off of the girl. Sitting up, she held out her hand. Her eyes turning to see the girl who was probably going to shout at her. "I'm such a klutz. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no harm no foul." She said in a soft voice. Sansa glanced up and almost thought she saw double. The first thing she noticed was her eyes. They were dark and the identical color pattern to her older brothers best friend. But her hair screamed that of high born Targaryen. the pale white hair that framed her face had black streaks of dark brown that just reminded her of Robb's best friend Jon Snow. Both even had that sad eye look, and smiles that weren't huge.

"You look familiar, have we had a class together?" Sansa said, picking up one of the books she knocked out of this girl's hands. Trying to avoid thinking of the tall handsome brooder

"I have a advance construction right before your session for introduction to design. I took it last semester." She said with a small upturn of her lips in a small smile. "And your asswhole of a boyfriend threw my friends stuff into the fountain on campus, I was helping get it out." She said her lips in a tight line as she shook her head.

"Ex. Hes not my boyfriend anymore."

"Good, if he could do that to a complete stranger, I was wondering what he was doing with to his so called friends."

"Yes, well, it wasn't a good relationship." She stared off at a the book in her hands. Thats when she looked at the cover. "Is this a book on Ancient Winterfell designs?"

"Yeah, I'm making one of the dresses for the final project and it has to come with a written paper, so I also have to be historically accurate on the function and the weather terrain. Its a pain, but its worth it."

"Well, I'm Sansa Stark, I can help you with the history of Winterfell." She said raising her hand. Taking it with a small smile, she spoke in her soft but clear voice.

"Lyanna Targaryen or Lyanna Rivers. It depends on who you ask in my family."

"Targaryen as in, the famous family who built kings landing?"

"That would be the one. But only my aunt will actually admit that I am a Dragon." Lyanna said sneering through her teeth.

"Well, I need help with a history project, and you would need help with yours." Sansa started to say.

"I would love to help you. And also, Vale University is a small campus, my friends and I can keep your ex off your back. Along with that scheming ex best friend of yours who is a total bitch."

"Yeah, I just found that out recently."

"One thing you should know about the Tyrells, they want to be in complete and total power. They are a lowly level of the wealth and hungry social climbers." As Sansa handed back the book to Lyanna, she smiled a genuine smile since she first bumped her over. When they went down to the lobby discussing the fashion professor, and Sansa gave her number to her.

"Lyanna, why are you so trusting of me. I mean my track record of friends and boyfriends isn't exactly really much to go after."

Lyanna looked at Sansa taking moments to ponder this without really talking. Just staring and pondering. Then she smiled a real big smile. An honest smile. Which surprised sansa, because it was the first one she had seen since coming to the small private college of Vale University.

"Because I can tell that you are a kind, humble, human being, who just needs a nice, kind friend." And Sansa nevered knew that she was exactly what she wanted since coming to this city.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Six Months Later

"I don't want to go home for the holidays." Lyanna complained flopping down on Sansas bed. The springs clanked together as Lyanna bounced slightly at the impact. Sansa who was sitting over by her desk just smiled at her best friend. The two had grown increasingly close and even moved in to be dorm roommates after only a couple of weeks hanging out. She never thought she would find a friend that was more friendly to her than her own sister. "I mean, Dany would be there, but Viserys in pressuring her to go visit my half brother Aegon overseas. You know, the one my uncle really thinks who should help with the family business." Her eyes rolled at the mention of her uncle. Sitting up on her elbows she gave snasa that knowing look. The give me advice look. "I mean, I would love to see my brother, but at the same time, I might just accidently push Viserys out of the families jet. Which by the way, I'm not allowed to use unless Dany or Aegon is with me and only for their purposes." Another thing that Sansa learned from spending so much time with Lyanna. She had to work for own stuff. Dany helped pay for college but when it came to anything else, she had to work for it. The car she owns she bought with working at a coffee shop in Kings Landing. Full time, while also being homeschooled because Viserys didn't want her going to the private school Aegon went to or going to public school. She was considered the black sheep of the family. It made matters worse when Sansa found out that her birth mother didn't want her. Lyanna was named after her, but was told that her birth mother only wanted one child. Her twin brother. She doesn't even know anything about her other family other than what little Dany has told her, and the mean things Viserys has said. "What about you Sansa?" Sansa looked at Lyanna with a small smile.

"What about me?"

"What about you and your family drama. I bet you're not looking forward to going home for the holidays."

"Well, I am looking forward to it. But it is going to be hard facing my parents, and my annoying little sister who thinks she is too good for me. But family dinners in the Stark household are always pleasant and full of love, so I wouldn't miss them for the world. Not to mention the snow is wonderful. Christmas in winterfell is always nice and smelling like cookies, which me and my mum back from scratch." She said with a smile. Thinking of her mother. She had no idea how she was going to tell her parents about her friend situation and about Roberts son, but she knew that she was always loved at home.

"That sounds really, really, nice." Sansa glanced at Lyanna as she noticed the sad smile she had. The family picture she was painting for her friend seemed to be a reminder that she had no one to go home to. Sansa felt awful. But then she quickly remembered.

"Would you like to come with me? Spend christmas in Winterfell? My mom would love to have you." In fact Sansa had been meaning to ask her friend for a week. Telling her mother how awful, she was treated at home, and how she wanted to introduce her best friend to everyone.

"I could never ask that of your family." She said turning a strand of white hair in her fingers. A nervous habit she does.

"Well, you don't have. I already did. And you are staying with me and my family for christmas." Sansa watched as a bright smile started to spread over Lyannas serious facial features. Jumping up she ran over to Sansa pulling her in a hug.

"I have never been more excited about Christmas!" Lyanna was jumping up and down smiling and started to sing 'Santa Baby.' She stopped suddenly and turned to look at Sansa with an intense look.

"So I finally get to meet the brooder who lives with you guys." She said with a small smirk on her lips.

"What brooder. What are you talking about?" Sansa said with a little giggle in her voice. Laughing at the antics of her friend.

"The one, you have a crush on. What was his name again, James, Justin, Johnson, Jon! Yes, Jon Snow, your fathers Godson who just also happens to look like me and be your brothers best friend in the world." Her voice ringing with knowledge of Sansa crush. After she broke up with Joffrey she started to think about the good men in her life, and Jon's face was the first and only one to pop into her mind, that wasn't related to her.

"I do _not_ have a crush on Jon." She said grabbing a pillow off of her bed, and hitting Lyanna with it.

"Yes you do. Every time you talk about him, and how hes going to be a police officer your face looks like someone stuck a hanger in your mouth." She grabbed a pillow and both started to fight like to little girls. Both laughing and smiling, enjoying just having a friend to talk to about their problems.

"I know you're excited about meeting my brother. Which by the way, I may be on your side, but I still think its going to be gross." Lyanna hit her hard with the pillow.

"I tell you I think hes hot, and now you want me to date him. There is no middle ground with you." Lyanna complained.

"Thats right! Either, love each other or hate each other. But if you do end up with him, we get to be sister in laws." She said with a smile.

"Sansa, we don't need a piece of paper to tell us we are sisters. We know in our hearts that we are sisters, just born into a different family."

"You are so cheesy." Sansa said hugging her best friend.

"Besides, I highly doubt that your brother would want to marry a Bastard. I maybe a legitimate child, but I am still a bastard to one third of my family. And I will always be bastard." Lyanna said with a small frown. Tears threatened her eyes as Sansa wrapped her arms around the girl. She forgot sometimes, that Lyanna was a really a shy, insecure girl, who isn't always the strong dragon she shows to the world.

"He and all of my family will love you. Just wait and see. They will love you just as much as I do. You're my saving grace in this jail house they call Vale University."

"And you're mine."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

3 weeks later

"You will be okay up north right? And you are sure your mother has no problem with her being there for the winter break?" Daenerys asked as Sansa and Lyanna were eating breakfast in the airport with Lyanna's aunt Daenerys Targaryen. Dany would not let go of her niece's hand.

"I will be fine, Auntie. Its just for winter break, and Sansa will be there. Shes even flying with me. See, shes sitting right there." Lyanna pointed her finger to Sansa who was sipping her starbucks. Sansa had told her mother she was going to go to Kings Landing with Lyanna, and fly with her back up to Winterfell with her, so she could meet Lyanna's favorite family member. Daenerys Targaryen. She was 15 years the girls senior and seemed to actually treat Lyanna like her daughter and not her niece. Sansa immediately fell in love with the famous artist of Kings Landing. Known for her risque art, Daenerys Targaryen was anything short of her reputation.

"My mother is complete okay with her coming up, in fact, after I told her that you were going to visit your Nephew, she insisted that Lyanna should come. She hates it when people have to be alone for the holidays." Sansa said, putting hand on top of Dany's other hand.

"You two will be alright flying?"

"No, I'll freak out and jump out of the god damn cockpit." Sansa giggled at her friends sarcasm. Dany only glared at Lyanna. Lyanna patted her aunt's hand.

"Auntie, I'm going to come back. I promise. I'm not like my father. I don't randomly go off and die. I promise, I will come back." Lyanna leaned on her aunts shoulder as she kissed the top of Lyanna's head. Sansa looked at the tender moment with slight tears in her eyes. This was one of the most touching scenes she thought she ever say between the two. Lyanna looked at her watch and tapped nodded to Sansa.

"Its time to head to the gate." Dany gave the girls one last hug, and asked Sansa to come to Kings Landing again soon. Both girls walked towards the plane where they were both sitting first class.

"I could have ridden economy." Lyanna said staring at the ticket.

'Me two, but my mum bought the tickets." Sansa said, linking her arm with her friends.

The plane ride was nice considering it was only about five hours. Sansa and Lyanna walked off of the plane, a little tired. It was only mid afternoon, but they had turbulence, which both were not really a fan of. Lyanna sent a text to her Aunt saying she made it safely, and that she did in fact not jump out of the cockpit. Sansa started to drag her friend to the baggage claim as they were dying for a good cup of coffee.

"Is it just me or are we more tired over that damn flight, then waking up at 6 in the morning." Lyanna said running a hand through her white brown hair. Sansas long red hair was getting on her nerves as they both slid on sweatshirts. The cool breeze of the north came through the doors that lead outside next to the baggage claim.

"Yes, well, I don't think you had to nearly attack me when we hit turbulence."

"I didn't attack you, I jumped on you. I got scared." Lyanna pouted. Sansa bit her bottom lip as her friend clung on to her arm. Lyanna could be such a child when she was tired. But that was what was so endearing about her. The fact that she could become a your friend with just sitting next to you. Both standing there waiting for their bags, neither noticed two boys come up behind them.

"I'm sorry miss, but I'm looking for my sister. Have you seen her? She has Red hair just like yours, but your too old to be her." Robb Stark said. His golden brown locks shining in the dim airport lights. Sansa turned around and threw her arms around her brother.

"Robb! Its so good to see you." Breaking the embrace she turned to look behind him and she caught the dark eyes of Jon Snow who was playing with a set of keys in his hand. He came up behind Robb and smacked him on the back of the head.

"You are an idiot." Turning towards the two girls in front of them, Jon goes to pull Sansa into an awkward hug. Lyanna watches but doesn't know who is more the cause of the awkwardness, Jon or Sansa. Pulling away, Sansa bites her lower lip. A habit she picked up when she is nervous. Lyanna not wanting people to see her nervous steps in. Sticking out her hand for Jon.

"Hi, I'm Lyanna, Lyanna Targaryen." Jon took her hand with a firm grip.

"Jon, Jon Snow." He replied back. Robb stuck out his hand.

"Robb Stark, Sansa older and much more handsome brother." He said winking at Lyanna. Sansa knew right off the bat that Robb at least found Lyanna attractive.

"Thats a long title, can I just call you Robb?" Robb laughed at Lyannas comment. Sansa spotted their bags making their way around. Noticing that both were not about to let the eithers hand go, Sansa went and tried to grab both their bags. Jon's hands briefly touched the back of hers, as he moved her hands to quickly drag both of them out. He did it with such ease that Sansa wondered if he worked out. Biting her lip again she tried to take the image of Jon without a shirt at the gym out of her mind. By this point, Robb and Lyanna had quit staring at eachother, and she had reached for her bag.

"Sorry, Zoned out." she said with a slight blush creeping up her features.

"Yes, well if Robb is done flirting, I think we should go head home." Sansa said linking her arm with Lyannas again. Both of the boys took the girls bags and walked behind them. Lyanna turned to see Robb's face with slight redly cheeks, that matched hers. All four of them walked in a comfortable silence as they walked to Robb's Honda Civic.

"Hey dumbass, next time don't leave the keys in the ignition." Jon said throwing him the keys.

"Shotgun!" Lyanna said first.

"No!" Sansa whined. Robb flashed a huge grin at his sisters smile that spread over her face as she slightly pushed her friend from her arm. Lyanna just laughed at Sansa. Before Lyanna could open the door Robb had grabbed the handle.

"Please, you are a guest. Let me." He said. Lyanna flashed one of her genuine smiles towards him. Robb looked at her shocked for a little and then flashed his eyes quickly to Jon's face and then back to Lyannas. Lyanna had slid into the seat and buckled up. Sansa had slid in the seat behind her, and Jon had sat next to her after putting the bags away. Robb entered the car with a look of shock on his face.

"Robb are you okay?" Sansa asked as she leaned on the back of the passenger seat, staring at her brother. Shaking his head as to not worry his sister and the beautiful white haired girl, he flashed them a reassuring smile. Jon seemed to notice that it was a fake one, but didn't say anything. Sansa slide back into her seat, as Lyanna seemed to relax. She wondered if he thought the same thing she did the first time she meet Lyanna. How much she looked like Jon. But both seemed to not notice it at all. Sasna thoughts went back to the tall handsome man sitting next to her. The seats in Robb's back seats were smashed with their carry ons on one side and Sansa was forced to sit in the middle with her thigh touching Jon's. Trying to keep her cheeks from growing red, Sansa decided to try and take her mind off of Jon's muscular leg touching her own slim leg.

"So why is Robb an Idiot?" Sansa asked Jon, loud enough for both of the two in the front could hear. Sansa watched as Lyanna hide her smile behind the sleeve of her sweater. Robb groaned as Jon smiled at his friends embarrassment.

"Well, he first he jumped out of the car without taking the keys with him. And then as he's crossing to get to the into the airport and runs in front of a taxi. Almost runs into a security guard and when I finally caught up to him, I had to help someone whose bags he knocked down."

"It wasn't that bad." Robb murmured. Sansa and Lyanna bursted out laughing as Robb's blush grew deeper.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Sasna throughout the car ride glanced at her best friend sitting up front. The fact that Lyanna eyes never left the window did not go unnoticed. And she and Jon both noticed how Robb kept looking over at her. In fact Jon pointed it in a low voice. His husky voice that made a shiver run up her spine. His breath passing over her ear. Sansa nodded her head as they kept their heads relatively close to peer at the two in the front of the car.

"Theres so much snow." Lyannas voice rang through the silent car. Sansa peered out the window and noticed that it had started to snow flurry on top of a newly laid patch.

"Its snows at Vale." She pointed out. Lyanna never looked away from the flurries falling outside of the window. The white flurried outside as the car zoomed closer to home, to winterfell.

"Not this much. It snows in vale only a couple of inches, not feet." She said staring out at the road in front of her now. Turning her head Lyanna made eye contact with Robb and gave a light smile. "Its beautiful." Sansa watched her friend with fascination. Especially when she turned and smiled at the both of them. Sasna felt her own face turn on a smile. Lyanna was like that. She could make you smile with just saying the most simple of things. Sansa looked out the front window.

"Lyanna, thats our home. Winterfell estate." Turning around Lyannas eyes widened at the stone house that was sitting up on the hill.

"Winterfell Estate was established by the old kings of the north. Before Your ancestors built kings landing, ours built Winterfell. It was first established by-" Robb started trying to seem smart. Sansa started to laugh as Lyanna cut in.

"Bran the Builder. Holding the title of Warden of the North, making sure that the northern lords were kept in line. But before they were just a Warden of the North, they were kings. Until Aegon the Conqueror came and the Northern King, Torrhen Stark noticed the power he commanded and gave up the control in order to remain at peace." Lyanna said never taking her eyes off of the stone building.

"Robb, shes double majoring in both Theatre Design and History." Sansa said as Robb pulled into the front gates. "Shes like a walking encyclopedia." Jons deep laugh was heard throughout the car.

"I've never thought I would see the day that Robb Stark got outsmarted by somebody." He put in. Robb pulled the car to a stop. Turning around in his seat in a flash he glared at Jon.

"She didn't outsmart me, she simply pulled a fast one on me." He seethed.

"Don't worry, I will try to hold my tongue from now on." Lyanna said with a slight frown. Sansa looked over at her friend. Noticing the slight look of distress on her friends face.

"Come on Lyanna, lets go meet my parents." She said irritated now. As Lyanna got out of the Car Sansa slammed her door shut. Jon turned to Robb and shook his head.

"I messed up didn't I?" Robb asked Jon as soon as he knew the girls were out of earshot.

"Just help me grab the bags." Jon said getting out of the car. Robb grabbed Lyannas trunk as Jon grabbed Sansa.

Sansa led Lyanna into the house as she wrapped her arm around the girl.

"Oh great, you couldn't have left her at the airport now could you?" Arya's voice rang over head. Coming down the stairs in her ripped jeans seemed to be covered in paint.

"Its good to see you to Arya." Sansa said with a bright smile. Lyanna looked at the short haired brunette standing in front of her. She rolled her eyes as she started to walk into the living room.

"She seems nice." Lyanna said with no hint of sarcasm. She was always saying things like that. Sansa always took it as a good judge of character.

"She can be." She replied back dragging her friend into the kitchen. "Mom, Dad! She said breaking away from her friend. Running into her mothers arms she hugged her dearly to her. Returning the same affection as well to her father.

"Mom, Dad, this is Laynna Targaryen. My best friend from Vale." Catelyn walked up to the girl and wrapped her arms around her.

"Welcome my dear, we are pleased to have you here for winter break." She said with a smile.

"I'm pleased to be here." She returned the smile. Sansa went back over to her friend. "I'll go show you to our room." She said giving a quick wave to her parents. "We can talk more at dinner." she said smiling at her parents. Both gave reassuring smiles to the girls. Sasna dragged Lyanna up stairs and into the third bedroom on the right. Two beds were laid out on either side of the room.

"I know you have your own room at kings landing, but I thought that this would be better for you. So you won't have to be alone."

"Thank you Sasna." Lyanna said walking over to the bed. the soft mattress was made out of memory foam. "This is softer than my own back home." Turning to sit on the bed, Sasna watched as her friends face got very serious. "Your parents seem very happy to see you. Not the reaction I was expecting. You didn't tell them did you." Sasna knew what she was talking about.

"It isn't that big of a deal. Besides I'm not in his class anymore. And you stopped him before he could do anything."

"Sansa, listen to me, it was and still is a big deal. He almost -" She stopped and talking as her head snapped to the door. Jon Snow was standing there with Sansa's bag. Sansa's eyes grew wide as Jon had on a face of knowing.

"Did something happen at Vale?" He asked. Sansas lips quirked up in a smile.

"No nothing." She replied back to Jon in order to keep his mind calm. Before he could say anything, Robb appeared at the door with Lyanna's bag.

"Jon, are you just going to stand there, take the bag in!" Robb said giving his shoulder a little shove. Jon mumbled a sorry as he walked over to Sansa's bed placing the suitcase on top of it. Robb did the same with Lyannas, as Sansa realized that Robb was nodding his head for her to leave. Turning around, Sansa ignored the tingling feeling her fingertips received as she placed a hand on Jon's bicep. His eyes had a flash come over him as she felt the muscles constrict under her touch.

"Jon, can you show me what Robb did to the basement. I think Robb has to say something to our guest." Turning his head towards Robb and Lyanna Jon nodded his head, and gave the two a wave goodbye.

"He has to say what now?" Lyanna asked as her eyes followed Sansa out of the room. Sansa only smiled at her friend as she slowly shut the two in.

"So, Jon, want to show me this movie theatre you and my brother had made on your time off?" Jon gave a slight smile as the conversation earlier was put in the back of their minds.

Lyannas back was towards Robbs as she watched her best friend leave with the other. Turning back with a small smile on her face as to not seem rude, just like her Aunt Dany had taught her, to always be nice. She walked over to her bed and Sat down on the mattress the foam melting to her form perfectly. Robb remained quiet as he slowly walked over to his sisters bed and sat down. The silence that filled the room for a good 30 seconds was awkward.

"So, are we just going to sit here all day and not say anything until dinner?" Lyanna asked as she peered at Robb through her eyelashes as she kept her head down but slightly up. Trying not to make eye contact.

"I'm an idiot." He said loudly. Lyanna was startled by this. Her head shot up as she peered at this man in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Not once has ever said that to her. Usual it was people telling her to know her place.

"I'm sorry, I'm a fool, and Idiot. I shouldn't have said what I said in the car."

"You shouldn't say that." Lyanna said. An automatic response.

"Why not, its true. It was very rude to tell say that to you."

"No!" Lyanna said standing up immediately. Robb's eyebrows furrowed together. "You really shouldn't. I had no right. As a bastard I had no right to interrupt a High born like that. So please forgive me." Robb's face grew dark with worry.

"A bastard? Nobody thinks about those things anymore. A person is a person and should be respected."

"Up north. But in Kings Landing, I would punished, possibly even face a high fine if the I kept it up. In the south, even a Legitimate bastard is still a bastard. Especially when you are a Targaryen one. So please, forgive me, for my insolence. I sometimes forget due to the kindness your sister shows me. But its not proper."

"Why do you have to be proper with me?" Robb asked taking a step forward. He had only heard rumors and stories about this strange creature in his presence. He also once overheard his parents talking about her. When he was younger. Jon was playing with him when he was about 6 or 7. Jon's mother sitting with his parents. Talking about the tragic plane accident that took most of the targaryen line with it. Except for a couple.

"You are the heir to Winterfell. If my uncle ever got wind that I outsmarted a royal bloodline heir, then he would be furious. Its different in the North." She said. Robb reached out and took her hand.

"That means nothing to us up here. Correct me all you want. Your uncle will never get wind of it. I was being an ass to a beautiful girl who I just met. So I am apologizing to this girl, I have only heard wonderful things about. Winterfell is a safe place. Jon is a Bastard, and he is treated with the same amount of respect as I am. We do not grow up thinking any different of one another. You are safe here. I promise." He says holding her hand tightly in his own. Robb looked into Lyanna's eyes as the frown on her face and worry seemed to disappear. To Robb this was like watching a fireworks for the first time. Her face grew into a blazing ball of light as her smile grew genuinely happy.

"I'll hold you to that promise." She said in a voice that made Robb's heart beat fast. It was strange for him to feel this way about a girl, even one he just met, but with everything he heard from Sansa and reading about her in the papers, he seemed to have gained a big crush on her. Lyanna released her hand from his as she walked over to the door. "We should go find Sasna and Jon. I want to see the rest of Winterfell before dinner!" She exclaimed happily. Opening the door and walking out. Robb just stared at her retreating form looking at his hand that just held hers. The tingling feeling like his skin was on fire still burned at the tip of of his fingers. And he couldn't repress the smile that overtook his face.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

1 week later

Everyone fell into a sort of a small groove. Lyanna has not brought up 'the incident' she was talking to Sasna about before Jon had walked in. And for that she was thankful for. Jon had not brought up what might have happened in vale either. Sansa had even been avoiding touching Jon ever since they came back as well. The strong feelings she had started growing towards her brothers best friend and her Fathers God son was anything but sibling love. And it scared her. She was developing a serious crush on him that seemed to slowly grow when ever he would do nice things for her that he would do for other girls as well. But she also started to see something spark between her brother and her best friend. It was like a slow burning ember, wasn't sure it was going to catch a blaze or not. She wondered if anybody else had noticed it. Sansa couldn't be certain until that friday. It was that time of the year when Sansa's parents were taking their annual 'get away from the kids' weekend farther north at a resort. Right before the holidays started. This year they did something different. Instead of leaving Robb in charge they turned to Sansa.

"Sasna you're in charge." Ned Stark said as everyone was sitting in the living room. All of the starks were okay, but Lyanna had a blanket wrapped around her. It was proving to be too cold in some places of the house for her.

"What?!" Robb said a little irritated in his voice. He was sitting next to Lyanna, whose feet were tucked under his thigh. Sansa took noticed to it, but to her parents if they saw it, they didn't seem to mind. Robb looked over at Lyanna who poked him a little with her big toe.

"Its not uncommon. Usually the women were in charge of the household and then men were just seen as the protectors. But women ran the house, men just lived in it, and ruled over the people in town." Everyone stared at her, as Sansa giggled at her friend. Burying her face into the blanket a little more she mumbled out, "At least thats what I read."

"Your not helping." Robb said to her with a shake of his head.

"Shes helping my case." Sansa replied back from the big chair she had took over. Ned Stark gave out a hearty laugh.

"Its hasn't been this interesting since Arya brought a boy home." Sansa turned around to peer up at her sister who was sitting on the back of the chair.

"You brought a boy home? Was he alive?" Arya pushed her sisters shoulder.

"Shut up!" She said anger written on her face.

"Girls!" Catelyn yelled out.

"The reason Robb, is that they last year we left you in charge and we had to pull up to our house with a Theon Greyjoy bare as the day he was born, lying on our couch. And also came to find all of our expensive liquor had mysteriously evaporated into thin air." Ned said looking at his son.

"Why did Theon have to be naked?" Robb said with a growl. Lyannas giggle was heard as Bran and Rickon joined in.

"I think that was the first non Stark penis Rickon had ever seen." Bran said.

"Anyway, your mother and I have determined that Sansa will be in charge, and also that we have set up cameras ever since the break in at the beginning of this year. So we can check up on you guys if we have a funny feeling that their is a party going on." Ned said looking at his elder children. Sansa nodded her head. She didn't want to throw a party anyway. Last year was to chaotic and they didn't even get to clean up in time. So she just decided she was going to try and talk Robb out of it this year.

"Why isn't Jon in charge then?" Arya asked. Sansa looked around and Jon wasn't even in the room.

"Jon was also responsible for the party as well." Catelyn said. "So for the weekend. What ever Sansa says, Goes." She added before standing up. She walked over to Sansa and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please no more parties." Her voice soft as she exited the room. Ned Followed his wife out as they headed upstairs to finish packing.

"Normally festivals where a cause for celebration. As in someone was getting married or even if the King was awarded a new hand. They were called tourneys." Everyones eyes went to Lyanna as she spoke up. Sansa looked gave a soft laugh at her friend. Arya stood up.

"We need to get her a muzzle." She said walking out of the room.

"Arya!" Robb yelled after her. Jon bumped into Arya as walked in with a bag full of snacks and dvds.

"What is she so mad about?" He asked as the others were sitting on the couch.

"Dad brought up she brought a boy home." Bran said as he stood up. Rickon followed him up stairs as they went to play video games.

"So what is on the movie list for tonight?" Robb asked taking the bag from Jon's hands.

"Is tonight the night we get to use the movie theatre you guys built?" Lyanna asked. Robb pushed the movies to the side of him and reached over and grabbed her ankle. Jon's eyebrows rose but he didn't say anything.

"As long as you stop poking my thigh!" He said with a little mischief in his voice. Turning her head gaze Sasna made eye contact with Jon. They know who is definitely taking the sort of small chair made for two tonight. Which means, Jon and herself will be sharing the same loveseat while Arya will undoubtedly get the chair by herself. Bran and Rickon will lay out on the bean bags, leaving only one place for Jon and Sanas. Lyanna started to pull her foot away from Robb as his gripped tightened. They've been doing this for about two days. Low level flirting Jon told Sana one time. Walking over Sansa grabbed the DVDs from the bag and started to peer through them. These were undoubtedly male movies. All except for one.

"The Purge, Hangover, a Haunted House, Robin Hood Men in Tights, and Casablanca?" I said turning towards Jon. He raised his shoulders.

"It was a request." Jon's fingers brushed Sansa's as she handed him back the movies.

"Sorry, Sansa, I know how much you don't like classic Romantic cheesy movies, but Robb said he never saw it before, and its one of those, you should see once your life." Lyanna said. Which made Sansa puzzled.

"But, Robb made me wat-" Sansa stopped talking the minute Robb shot her with a glare.

"She means, I made her watch Citizen kane, which has nothing to do with Casablanca." He seethed at her.

"Oh, yeah thats right. Citizen Kane, wasn't that the movie that Jon and you fell asleep and woke up cuddling?" Sansa said, pulling Lyanna off of the couch.

"Is that never speaking about it again?" Robb yelled after her as the girls giggled their way up the stairs to change.

* * *

Robb and Jon were in the kitchen popping popcorn. Arya had already grabbed her seat down stairs along with her soda. Rickon and Bran just ran down when the girls walked into the kitchen. Robb smiled when his eyesight caught view of Lyanna.

"Popcorn!" She said smiling. Going over to one of the bowls already popped and popping one in her mouth.

"Would like a soda for the movie?" Robba asked. Shaking her head yes, Robb went and grabbed a Coke out of the fridge. He grabbed himself one as well. "Hey, I'm going to get Lyanna all settled down stairs and ready to watch the Robin Hood Men in tights." He said, giving his elbow for her to take. She took it with a smile as they left Sansa and Jon alone to wait on the last pop corn bag to pop. Sansa realized that they needed one bowl and went over to the top shelf of the cabinet. Even for her, the bowl was up to high, and she stood up on a stepping stool her sister uses. Somehow, she has no idea how in the name of the seven gods, she did it, but she somehow slipped off the edge as she brought down the third plastic bowl. Strong arms wrapped around her sides as fell onto a solid form. His breath was on her ear as she tried to remain calm. The arms that had caught her, where around her waist, and her heart started to hammer in her chest.

"Are you okay?" His husky voice asked.

"Yeah, I just slipped I guess. I guess college made me a klutz." She joked. His arms slowly left her sides but not before she felt them linger a little bit. Sasna thought it was just her imagination and ran her hand through her long red hair.

"The stools wet." He pointed out. "Besides you're too graceful to be a klutz." He said with a small smile. Jon had moved over to the microwave and grabbed the popped popcorn. Sasna tried to hide the blush that was rising to her cheeks.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked as she went to the fridge.

"Just a coke would be fine." She raised her eyebrows as she also grabbed herself a diet coke.

"You're not going to drink like Robb?" Shaking his head he walked over to the stairways.

"No, I don't really drink anymore. Only on special occasions." He held out his arm as Sansa went down the stairs first. Smiling she nodded her head as it was a good answer. And as Sansa predicted as she came into the 'theatre', that Robb and Jon had built, she saw the only space for herself and Jon was the small two person seat. She noticed how Robb and Lyanna were sharing a blanket as she was in her usual spot, when her feet tucked under his thigh to her warm. Sansa stuck her tongue out at her friend who only threw a popcorn kernel at her. Jon laid the blanket across both of their laps, as Robb pressed play on the first movie of the night. Sasna noticed how Jon was biting his lower lip as her thigh touched his. _Let the Show being_ she thought as her cheeks started to heat up.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Two movies in and Rickon and Bran let out a groan as Robb pulled out the next movie. "Alright, I'm not watching Casablanca." Rickon said sitting up.

"I second that." Bran said standing up with his brother.

"Yeah, I got better things to do than watch an old black and white movie." Arya said and followed her brothers up stairs.

"Fine, its just the older kids than." Robb called up. None of them came back down. "Alright, its just us cool people." He said going back to sitting with Lyanna. The movie screen flashed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sansa and Jon didn't miss it, but kept silent.

Over the past two movies, Jon and Sansas shoulders were touching each others. As the screen begin the opening credits, Sansa put her hand down to push herself up a little to get more comfortable, and her hand made contact with the top of Jons. His eyes flash towards her and her cheeks turned a light pink. She couldn't fathom how just over the past year she started to look at Jon in a new light. Or even fathom, how she kept it a secret. If she kept it a secret.

"Sorry." She mouthed as she put her hand on her lap. Jon went back to concentrating on the movie, but found himself unable to do so. His eyes kept wandering over to Sansa as she took in the classic film. They way when she laughed at a joke her eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim lighting, and how when she would play with the fabric of the blanket to keep her hands busy. Or the time when she felt the movie was at a romantic part, she would take her bottom lip in between her lips as she would watch. Trying not to imagine, how her bottom lip would feel in between his teeth. How her hand that touched his, didn't send him thinking of pulling her into his lap. Hes been trying to not bring notice to the way she stirs when he enters the room, or even how earlier when she fell into him, he didn't want to let her go back up, he just wanted to feel her body close to his. Just for a second longer.

Sasna gave out a silent sigh as she looked over at the two lovebirds watching the movie. It was more Laynna watching then Robb. Laynna was always like this with films, getting wrapped into the drama and forgoing any event that was happening outside of the motion picture. She didn't even register that you were talking to her. Sansa had no idea that Robb was becoming this smitten with the girl, and so quickly. She had only been here a week, and it looked like Robb had known her all of her life. Sansa smiled at the happiness the two felt. Knowing that both had heart aches through their lives, and both deserved to feel happy with someone for once. Sansa's back was aching a little from sitting so long so when she leaned up to crack her back a little and placed her feet on her side to get more comfortable. Some how she unknowingly lenaed into Jon who had been silent the entire movie.

"Sorry, again." she said again pushing herself a little farther away. Trying to ignore the fluttering in her stomach.

"Its okay, you can lean on me if you want." He whispered as to not disturb the other two moviegoers.

"I don't want to be a bother." She said, even though she would rather jump on the opportunity. Jon reached onto Arya's old seat and grabbed the fluffy pillow she was using earlier and placed it on the side of his.

"You wouldn't bother me. You could never bother me." He said. Sansa smiled at him and laid down. She pulled his arm to rest on her side. His fingertips brushing the soft skin of her arm, and he almost started to protest at the contact, except Sansa just looked up at him and smiled. Both agree that it was okay for the moment.

"More comfortable." She said, turning her head to watch the movie. Even though the pillow, she could feel just how strong Jon's muscular legs were. Enjoying the closeness of having someone with you. Not knowing when she was every going to get this chance again to be this near him, she tried to memorize the feel of his arm laying on her shoulder. His hands absentmindedly playing with a strand of her red hair. She enjoyed the small moment they were sharing, even if it was just a fluke.


End file.
